With the rapid development of the network technology, people can obtain a variety of information through network. Besides providing a large number of information to the user, service providers are required to provide information with higher quality. Different experience is provided to the user when different words or expressions are used for a same sentence.
In many scenarios, some information is automatically generated. For example, in some websites or network services, introductions of entities, such as characters, animals, places, film and television, are sentences automatically generated by capturing and extracting main information from the network. However, these automatically generated sentences are less readable in most cases, bringing poor reading experience to the use, let alone satisfying “faithfulness, expressiveness, elegant” requirements. Human cost is too high if these sentences are edited by manual participation.